crossyroadfandomcom-20200223-history
Crossy Road Wiki
Welcome to Crossy Road Wiki :Crossy Road Wiki is a complete database about the iOS, Amazon, Windows Phone/Windows 10 and Android, and web hit Crossy Road! A game produced by Hipster Whale (and published by Yodo1 Games on Google Play), Crossy Road is a new and re-stylized rendition of the classic game Frogger, get it for free on the App Store, Amazon Store, and the Google Play Store, and play it on Poki today! :Even stated by Andy Sum - one of the developers of Crossy Road - the wiki is full of info.Andy Sum on Twitter You can find out about unlocking new mascots, find the best strategies or even join the ever-growing community and find out from them about their experiences in Crossy Road. In addition, the wiki also provides a friendly, social atmosphere with features such as User Blogs, the and the , not to even mention the extensive games and challenges offered by members of the community. Whether you're an occasional hopper or a devoted road-crosser, we hope you enjoy what the wiki has to offer and maybe help to make it even better! We suggest you to read the Rules before making any edits. About Crossy Road : Main Article: Crossy Road :Crossy Road is a mobile game developed by Hipster Whale. The concept of the game stems from the joke "Why did the chicken cross the road?", although it is also described as "endless Frogger" due to its similarities with the eponymous game released by Konami in 1981. In addition, it draws influences from other games, such as FEZ, Flappy Bird, Skylanders, Subway Surfers, Temple Run and Tiny Wings. :The player's main objective in Crossy Road is to guide a mascot around obstacles such as rivers, trees, boulders and moving vehicles and advance as many steps as possible towards the upper-right corner of the screen without dying. The player controls the mascot by swiping the screen in the corresponding direction to move the mascot accordingly or tapping the screen to make the mascot take one step forward. :Crossy Road was released on iOS on November 20, 2014, Fire OS on December 18, 2014, and Android on January 8, 2015. It is currently available on iOS and Android for free, but in-app purchases are included. Latest News and Events * October 31, 2018 -''' The Piffle Update has been released for iOS. * 'July 4, 2018 -' The Ocean Update has been released for iOS. * 'March 15, 2018 - 'Crossy Road on web launches on Poki. * '''October 26, 2017- '''The Halloween Update 2017 has been released for iOS. * '''September 8, 2017- '''The Space Update has been released for iOS. * '''April 6, 2017- '''The Savanna Update has been released for iOS.. * '''December 14, 2016 '-' The 2 Year Anniversary Update has been released on iOS and Android. * November 5, 2016 - 'A bug fix update has been released for iOS. * '''October 26, 2016 - '''The Halloween Update 2016 has been released on iOS. * '''September 12, 2016 -' The Dinosaur Update has been released on iOS. * 'August 10, 2016 -' The Arctic Update has been released on iOS. * '''May 11, 2016 '-' Version 1.4.0 has been released on iOS. * April 21, 2016 -''' The Multiplayer Update 2016 has been released on Android. * '''March 16, 2016 '-' The Disney Update has been released on iOS and Android. * January 27, 2016 - The Brazil Update 2016 has been released for IOS! * December 24, 2015 -''' The Christmas Update 2015 has been released for Android! * 'December 13, 2015 - '''The Christmas Update 2015 has been released for iOS! * '''November 9, 2015 - 'Crossy Road is now on Apple TV! * 'November 9, 2015 - '''The Fitness Update has been released for iOS! * '''October 30, 2015 - '''The Halloween Update has been released for Android! * '''October 20, 2015 - '''The Halloween Update has been released for iOS! *'October 20, 2015 - 'The Monument Valley and Shooty Skies Update has been released for Android! *'October 4, 2015 - 'The Monument Valley and Shooty Skies Update has been released on iOS! *'September 11, 2015 -''' Version 1.3.0 and the Pac-Man Update have been released for Android in one update! *'''August 22, 2015 - '''The Pac-Man Update has been released on iOS, adding the long awaited Pac-Man & five other mascots! *'August 19, 2015 -' Pac-Man 256 has been released for iOS & Android! *'August 18, 2015 - 'Version 1.3.0 has been released for iOS, adding 6 new mascots! *'July 16, 2015 - 'Version 1.2.6 has been released for bug fixes. *'June 25, 2015 -' The Korean Update has been released for iOS & Android, adding 9 new characters! * 'June 16, 2015 - '''The Micro Update has been released for Android! *'May 22, 2015 - '''Pac-Man 256, developed by Bandai Namco and Hipster Whale, has been announced' *'May 21, 2015 - The Micro Update has been released for iOS, adding 5 new mascots! *'May 14, 2015 - '''New update released on Amazon, adding 5 new mascots! *'May 13, 2015 - '''A new update is on its way soon with a new '''Framed mascot, as seen here in Matt Hall's video *'April 2, 2015 -' The UK & Ireland Update has been released on Amazon, adding 15 new mascots! *'April 1, 2015 -' The UK & Ireland Update has been released on iOS, adding 17 new mascots! *'March 26, 2015 -' Andy Sum, one of the developers of Crossy Road, has recommended the wiki! References zh: Category:Browse